


I'm Here

by Michael Alexander (MistressOakdown)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Comforting Kossie, Depression, F/M, depressed!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOakdown/pseuds/Michael%20Alexander
Summary: Prompt: Something’s wrong with The Master’s human. She hasn’t left her room in three days, and he’s got to figure out why.A/N: I’m starting this at legit 4:58 AM so if it’s shit, I apologize.
Relationships: The Master (Delgado)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	I'm Here

The Master was quite used to being the only passenger aboard his TARDIS, so when he suddenly had the addition of who he was pretty convinced was a human embodiment of sunshine, it was a jarring change. He’d found her as he was escaping from The Doctor. She’d found his TARDIS and was looking around it, and she’d just managed to open the door when he walked up. He remembered it well.

_“Who are you?” He asked rudely, already having had his fill of stupid humans. She smiled at him despite his rudeness, and he couldn’t help but notice how the whole world seemed to brighten when she did._

_“I’m Y/N L/N, sir!” She said cheerily, sticking her hand out for him to shake. Instead of shaking it, he simply grabbed her and pulled her inside, planning on getting rid of her some other time. He didn’t have time to deal with stupid cute humans and their introductions. Wait, cute? No, that’s not what he meant. Definitely not._

He smiled to himself, looking down at the console as he recalled another memory, this one after she’d already solidified herself as a permanent part of his life.

_She ran into the TARDIS, holding something behind her back. He looked up, saw her, and immediately went on the defensive, tensing up and watching her with a slight glare. If she was going to conceal a weapon, that was the most obvious way to do it. Maybe she wasn’t as smart as he thought-_

_“I got you something.” She announced happily, walking over to him with a wide grin. Oh. She stuck her hand out, and in it was a small box of chocolates. Nothing expensive, but enough to make him realize that she’d thought about him. She didn’t have to. She didn’t really even have any reason to. He had kidnapped her, after all. She was looking at him expectantly, waiting for his reaction. He cleared his throat awkwardly._

_“Thank you, my dear.” He said after a moment, her bright smile coming back in full force. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, before announcing that she was going to go take a nap, leaving The Master to fondly touch where she’d kissed him and wonder what the hell was getting into him._

That was the Y/N he knew. That was the one he’d caught himself falling in love with. He’d always mocked The Doctor about his love for humans, and now he was falling into the same trap. However, something was wrong with his human. He hadn’t seen her leave her room for a good three days. She was normally bouncing around the TARDIS, asking questions, reading, or just spending time with him. She always made sure to talk to him every day, and now she’d suddenly disappeared. He didn’t like that.

With a quick nod to himself, he set off toward her room. After passing several doors (the TARDIS seemed to have moved her room further away), he finally came across the door. He knocked quietly as to not startle her, but he didn’t get a response. He swallowed his worry, knocking again a bit louder. When he still didn’t get a response, he tried to open the door. He was surprised to find that it was unlocked, the door coming open and the room, which seemed to have no lights on in it, being filled with light from the corridor.

His eyes locked on her form instantly. She was laying flat as a board on the bed, her legs and arms crossed as if she was simply thinking. Her face, however, looked like she’d been crying not too long ago. She was staring up at the ceiling blankly. He didn’t know that she even had the ability to look blank. 

She didn’t move to acknowledge his presence, but he knew she’d seen him. Her eyes were open; There was no way she couldn’t have. He walked over to her, looking down at her. Her eyes were glossy and puffy, a sure sign that she’d been crying recently, and crying hard. His hearts broke at the idea, but he pushed away those feelings.

“Are you alright, my dear?” He asked quietly, and she nodded ever so slightly. She wasn’t even trying to be convincing, but they both knew that they could see through each other’s lies better than anyone else. He sighed, before sitting down on the edge of her bed. She still didn’t react to even this.

He knew the signs. Now that he could see what she was doing, he knew exactly what the situation was. She had depression. He recognized it; He experienced it plenty when he was younger before he learned to shut the world out and his emotions off (that is, until he met Y/N). He took her hand off her chest, holding it in his and stroking the back with his thumb. He thought for a moment, trying to think of what he needed to hear when he was younger. What do you tell someone when they have no hope? When they feel nothing? When they feel completely alone?

“I’m here.” He finally said, the words almost startling him. He hadn’t really meant to say anything yet; They came out practically on autopilot. He saw her lip wobble a bit, a spark of emotion showing in her eyes. He figured he was on the right path.

“I’m here, my dear. I’ll always be here. No matter what, I’ll always be here for you.” He continued, each word seeming to bring more life into her expression. Given, the life was in the form of sorrow rather than happiness, but he’d take that over a blank stare any day. He wasn’t sure what else to say. She was looking at him now, fresh tears forming in her eyes, but he could tell that he needed to say something else. Something more to truly snap her out of her self-hatred induced coma. He closed his eyes, gathering his wits, before opening them and looking into her red ones. He smiled softly.

“I love you.” He spoke quietly, and she froze. He noticed that she’d stopped breathing, and he began to panic, before she broke down, her hand slipping out of his and going to cover her face as she began to sob. He leaned over and picked up her top half, repositioning her so that he could have her in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried, and he held onto her tight, afraid she’d disappear if he let go of her for a second. One of his hands came up to comb through her hair as he tried to help her calm down.

Her breathing slowed after a while, but they continued to sit in those positions. Y/N’s head rested on The Master’s shoulder as he held her close, both of his arms wrapped around her securely. Neither of them spoke for a while until Y/N finally broke the silence.

“I love you, too.” She said meekly, her voice still hoarse from her crying. The Master couldn’t hold back his small smile at her statement, his arms squeezing her just slightly in acknowledgment. She pulled back, leaning away slightly so they could look at each other, and for the first time in three days, The Master saw her smile.

The TARDIS felt brighter already.


End file.
